


Stiles and Lydia – Together Forever and Ever and Ever

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Parody, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: It's been 50 years since Stiles and Lydia graduated from Beacon Hills High School and got married.  Fortunately, neither have aged so they're both still really hot so their sex will also be really hot.  Love never dies.





	Stiles and Lydia – Together Forever and Ever and Ever

                It was midnight today and almost the middle of the afternoon.  Stiles sat on his porch watching the sunrise drinking an ice cold glass of lemonade listening to the crickets chirp away the night.  It had been 50 years since he graduated from Beacon Hills and married Lydia, the love of his life.  Lydia swung open the creaky front door, paint peeling from the edges as it had been almost three whole weeks since they last painted it really poorly.  Lydia handed Stiles an ice cold glass of lemonade to enjoy in the afternoon breeze.  Stiles looked at Lydia and Lydia looked at Stiles.  They stared deep into each other’s eyes until it got freaky awkward.  A flying car drove past them because it was the future.  Stiles reached out and took Lydia’s hand in his.  It was really clammy.  Stiles handed Lydia a refreshing ice cold glass of lemonade for her to enjoy.  The two lovers relaxed quietly in their living room nestled in each other’s arms.  The couple thought about how it had been 50 years since they graduated from Beacon Hills and married each other.  Stiles looked straight into Lydia’s soul and spoke these words unto her:

                “You know what I love most about our life?” Stiles asked her.

                “What?” Lydia replied, hoping desperately for Stiles to continue his thought and answer his own question.

                “I love the fact that it’s been 50 years since we graduated from Beacon Hills and married each other and yet we haven’t aged a single day due to the werewolf blood that’s in us.”

                “Yeah,” replied Lydia.  “That’s tight.  Even though we’re both 60 or 70 or something, if people were to ever read about us in an erotic fan fiction they’d be able to picture us as young 20-somethings in high school.”

                “No doubt,” whispered Stiles in reply to what Lydia had just said to him.

                “Since we’re so hot and all,” continued Lydia, “wanna bone?”

                Stiles, with his pants already around his ankles, replied, “As they say in Latin, ‘Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet!”

                _Wow_ , thought Lydia.  _Stiles is so smart.  I hope he doesn’t figure out I’m the one that just farted._ Lydia, a master seductress, began gliding her supple fingers up Stiles’ leg.  Higher and higher she climbed, watching as Stiles began to breathe heavy with anticipation.  Her hand began to do its business “down there.”

                “You wanna know my favorite thing about your body?” she asked.

                “What is it my little baby black bird?” Stiles replied using the nickname he used to always call her in high school but no one remembered.

                “I love how your dick is always soft and comfy, never hard and pokey.”  Lydia began to mush around his squishy mound until the consistency of it changed.  Disappointed in the long pokey thing that began rising up from his pubis, she tried desperately to push it back inside but it just kept growing.

                “Try using your mouth,” Stiles said winkily.

                Lydia lowered herself down to his crotch before catching herself.  “Oh, you!”  She said.  “You almost got me!”

                Stiles gently grasped her chin and pulled it towards his.  “I want to taste your lips,” he said just like someone in a sexy movie would say.

                Lydia drew closer to him.  “Right now they taste like mashed potatoes” she replied.  Stiles and Lydia kissed with the passion of five thousand candles in the wind.  “Oh, Stiles,” she moaned.  “I love the way your dick rubs against my thigh…”  The two sexy sweethearts gratuitously grinded their gyrating genitals against each other's _bodacious_ bodies.  Lydia leaned in close and piercing screamed into Stiles' ear, "Oh, Stiles…  Talk dirty to me…"

                Stiles jerked Lydia's head to the side because it was his turn to whisper in her ear now, not hers.  Not hers!  Stiles began to whisper sweet dirty words into Lydia.  "One time I borrowed Scott's underwear, but then I pooped in them, and I tried to clean them, but they were so stained so I just bought him another pair and never told him."  Lydia was so turned on she tooted a little.  She grabbed him close and spun him around in the rain.  Malia took Stiles' hand in hers and led him into the bedroom.

                Malia pushed Stiles down onto the bed, but he bounce off and bruised his bottom.  Malia picked him up with her man hands and plopped him back down.  She turned on the radio and the Teen Wolf opening song began to play.  Malia swayed her hips side to side, dancing to the rhythm of the music.  She began to unbutton her blouse as Stiles began to drool.  He was so excited to see some skin he died.  He just died.  All of a sudden, Stiles gasped and he was alive again.  Malia opened her shirt just enough for Stiles to see a hint of bra.  He could feel a raging skyscraper being built by his body in his pants.  Stiles closed his eyes and imaged what was in that bra - he bet it was breasts.  Malia's shirt fell to the ground and she bit her bottom lip like Anastasia in Fifty Shades.  As she began to unhook the last bit of fabric between PG-13 and R, the camera cut behind her so we couldn't actually see anything.  But Stiles could sure see!  Stiles began to nod with approval.  Her nipples were the size of his mother's tea saucers with the same classic flowery pattern.  He stared intently at her boobs.  They looked just like melons - you know…  the kind that have that big long stem on top.  He had some fruit for her, too…  In his pants…

                "I don't get it," Malia said.

                "I mean my penis," he replied.

                "Oh, I get it now," she replied.  She was really hot now.  His penile pun perfectly pleasured her pert vagina.  "Oh, Stiles…  I want you inside me!" she exclaimed with all the horniness she could muster.

                Stiles panicked for a second.  _Uh, oh,_ he thought to himself.  _How does all this work again…_   Stiles kept forgetting how to do it.  Fortunately, he wrote himself a poem to help him remember.  _In, out, in, out, that's what sex is all about._   All right!  Now he was ready!  Stiles yanked down his pants and whipped it out.  In the distance, a choir could be heard singing.  Also, Malia was naked now.  Stiles spun her around and threw her on the bed.  Stiles slowly entered from behind.  Malia gasped and moaned and cried.

                "Stiles…  Get your finger out of your butt and dooooo me."

                Stiles seductively brought his finger to his mouth and licked it like a lollipop.  Malia watched with delight and began touching herself all over Stiles' warm, muscular body.  Stiles began crawling over to Malia on all fours before slipping and knocking his head on the table.  He wiped the blood away and seductively brought his finger to his mouth and licked it like a round ball of candy attached to a stick.  Malia liked what she saw.  She liked  it so much she tweeted it out because apparently that's what people do now.  Then she used tik tok because she was young and hip.  She could see Stiles was losing his boner.  Fortunately, since Stiles and Malia had been married for 50 years, ever since they graduated from Beacon Hills, she knew exactly what to do to turn him on.  She seductively brought her finger to her mouth and licked it like a sucker.  She stared intently at his penis until it was a boner again.  In the right context, it was the most wonderful thing a woman could ever see.  Lydia reached her hand out and pulled him closer to her.  She grabbed his butt and accidentally stuck a finger in there.  But Stiles seemed to like it.  Lydia  watched as Stiles seductively brought his finger to his mouth and liked it like a lollipop from a candy shop.  Since he liked it so much the first time, Lydia stuck all her fingers in there, but Stiles liked it a lot less that time.  But then they had a long discussion about how it just wasn't right for him, but if other people like it that's okay because they didn't want to kink shame.

                Stiles laid Lydia down on the bed.  The bed was so comfortable.  She motioned for Stiles to come over.  Stiles, naked and aroused, laid down on the bed next to her.  They took each other in each other's arms.  But, the bed was really comfortable - like more comfortable than usual.  They decided to take a nap instead of railing each other.

                A couple days later Stiles and Lydia had sex.  It was really hot.  There was definite penetration.  They both had orgasms at the same time which was really romantic.  Afterwards, Stiles took Lydia in his arms as they both looked up to the starlit sky.  Lydia handed Stiles an ice cold glass of lemonade.  Stiles touched her boob because he was still kind of horny.  Stiles and Lydia drew in for a kiss.  Their tongues danced like Lydia danced for him earlier when the Teen Wolf song was on the radio.  Their saliva melded together to form one soul.  50 years is a long time, but for these two it felt even longer, but in a good way.  Stiles and Lydia knew that they'd be together forever.  Then they gave each other the greatest high five the world had ever seen.


End file.
